miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Sage
"A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." ''- Mii Cast description'' The Great Sage first appears as a supporting protagonist in Miitopia. He/She is a traveling sage that, due to them spreading their teachings, has become known as what they are known as today. Appearance A Great Sage Mii bears a white thick robe, which fades to blue at the end of the sleeves, and turquoise at the bottom of the robe. The robe has an oversized hood, with the inside of it being a dark turquoise. They seem to be wearing a green undershirt and a white belt, with four blue circles (presumably gems) on it. They wear white pants and green shoes, and they bear a silver staff with a blue orb inside of it. Bio The Great Sage meets the protagonist and the Dark Lord somewhere in Easin Hills. They save the protagonist and threatens the Dark Lord to leave them alone. The Dark Lord retreats and Great Sage tells the protagonist that they felt the protagonist possessing a strange power. They then change the subject and wish the protagonist good luck on their journey. They meet the protagonist again in the second world. The Sage asks the protagonist if they have seen a genie lamp. The protagonist says that they haven't and the Great Sage walks away depressed. In the third world, the protagonist sees the Great Sage and happily runs up to them. The Great Sage sees that the protagonist has saved the Genie's face. The protagonist then tells the Great Sage that their friends were taken by the Dark Lord. The Great Sage understands that this is a situation and the Dark Lord is nothing but trouble. They give the protagonist directions to Elven Retreat and walk away. The protagonist goes into a cave in the fourth world and sees that three of their friends have no faces and the Great Sage is looking at them with sadness. The Great Sage sees the protagonist crying and asks them if those three are their friends because according to the third team member they were trying to escape from the Dark Lord's castle but was caught along the way and, as a result, their faces were taken. The Great Sage aids the protagonist until they defeat the Cerberus. They don't appear again until the Dark Lord is defeated and when they see The Dark Curse about to possess the player, they block its path and get possessed instead, turning them into the Darker Lord. They believe that this is even better then the Dark Lord before flying away. After becoming possessed by the Dark Curse, they are titled as the "Great Sage", the Darker Lord, which changes to '-the' Darkest Lord during the final boss fight. After the protagonist and their friends enter The Sky Scraper, the Darker Lord steals the faces of the Ex-Dark Lord, the King, the Princess, the Genie and the Fab Fairies. Upon their rescue, the protagonist can then proceed to Otherworld to face the Darker Lord. Upon arriving at the Otherworld, the Darker Lord fuses with people's faces, changing their form that resembles the sun with hands. Ally skills For a brief period of time, the Great sage will join the party. They have access to two offensive spells and one healing spell. Like all guests, they are untargetable, making them a powerful ally. Boss phases & abilities |-|"Great Sage"'s Left Hand= "Great Sage"'s Left Hand is the first boss encountered in the Darker Lord's Domain. Its appearance is of a large blue hand with long fingernails, and a wrist made out of three gold coins, each possessing a face part. Its defeat unlocks the "Great Sage"'s Right Hand battle. When facing the Darker Lord, the player will be prompted to split the team into three groups, three for the Left Hand, three for the Right and the last four for the face. |-|"Great Sage"'s Right Hand= The Right Hand's targeting can be hard to shield as nothing stops the hand from either using Towers of Flame right after or breaking shields with Lightning then using it. Luckily, it is easily survivable. |-|"Great Sage", The Darkest Lord= After defeating the hands, the Darker Lord will steal the faces of the hand fighters, becoming the Darkest Lord and facing the last team for the finale. Tips: * When its HP hits 50%, on its next turn it will enter its second form and use Big Bang. * When nearly dead, it can use Big Bang one more time. * It becomes more aggressive in its second form and stops using Nightmare. Ending Once the remaining four party members defeat them, the Sage reverts back to normal and The Dark Curse makes another attempt to possess the player but they manage to seal it. After they tell the player of the origins of The Dark Curse, they ask the player what to do with it. You can choose both, but only one per battle. A music will be also unlocked in the music section of the Journal. *If "Save him" is chosen, the Great Sage will regenerate The Dark Curse and give them a new face. The Sage then travels with the Reborn Mii and both appear during the credits. **When selecting "Save him", the Great Sage will tell the protagonist that they will have to give The Dark Curse a face. The player will have to make a Mii for the Reborn Dark Curse Mii, however, the Mii cannot be named nor will the role appear in Mii Cast. To change the reborn Mii, you must fight The Darkest Lord again, choose "Save him", and choose the new Mii. *If "Break the curse" is chosen, the player will instead destroy The Dark Curse using his/her divine power. The Great Sage will appear on their own in the credits, and the Tower of Dread will not appear. Trivia * The Great Sage is notable for being the only npc in the game that uses attacks from multiple different jobs. As a party member they can use Mage’s Tower of Flame and Lightning ablilities, as well as the Cleric’s Cure spell. ** This extends to their attacks as the Darker Lord as well; the Left Hand can use Cat’s Double Scratch and the Thief‘s Whirlwind Blades. * The Darkest Lord and the District bosses are the only bosses that can be fought again, the former in order to re-watch the credits. ** This is likely to prevent the player from permanently missing the Tower of Dread as the Reborn Mii is required to summon it, who only appears if "Save him" is chosen. * The Evil Sage boss in New Lumos is reminiscent of the right hand's boss battle, while the Dark Sun boss is reminiscent of the Darkest Lord boss battle. * Defeating the Darkest Lord and rewatching the ending will cure all sick Miis. This is useful if your hero is sick or too many Miis are unwell. * The Cleric's Jeweled Staff does have a minor resemblance to the Great Sage's staff that he/she wields. Quotes Dialog “Hmm... So you’re this Dark Lord I’ve been hearing so much about. You won’t be getting your way for much longer! Not if I have anything to say about it!” ''- The Great Sage upon meeting The Protagonist and the Dark Lord'' “How do you do? They call me “Great Sage.” I’m a travelling mage.” ''- The Great Sage introducing themself to the Protagonist'' “Intriguing! So you’re on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord? But you feel you’re not quite strong enough? I sense a strange power within you, though. But continue on your journey and you’ll grow and grow. So just hang in there. If fortune is on our side, we’ll meet again. Until then!” ''- The Great Sage consoling the player'' “Hmm, so the seal is broken... That’s less than ideal.” ''- The Great Sage upon learning that the Genie has escaped his lamp'' “Well,that certainly puts a monkey in your wrench.” ''- The Great Sage on the Dark Lord kidnapping your Neksdor team'' ”Just as I thought, your kindness ever shines through.” ''- The Great Sage if the player chooses to save the Dark Curse'' In Battle “I have a surprise for you!” ''- The Great Sage when attacking'' ”Heavens, heed my call!” ''- The Great Sage before casting Lightning'' “Let’s finish this!” ''- The Great Sage casting Tower of Flame'' ”I’ll get you back on your feet!” ''- The Great Sage using Cure'' The Darker Lord “Are you joking? I get Great Sage powers too?! This is even better than being a Dark Lord! I’m now...an even Darker Lord! Waaa ha ha haaaa!” ''- The Darker Lord, moments after possessing the Great Sage'' “So you finally made it up here. I thought I was going to die of boredom.” ''- The Darker Lord, right before the final fight'' ”And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” ''- The Darkest Lord before using Big Bang'' Gallery Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Great Sage, among other major NPCs Miitopia - Great Sage - Lightning.png|The Great Sage casting Lightning Miitopia - Great Sage - Tower of Flame.png|The Great Sage casting Tower of Flame Miitopia - Great Sage - Cure.png|The Great Sage casting Cure Miitopia - Party + Great Sage.png|The Great Sage as part of the party image1.jpg|The Great Sage threatening the Dark Lord to stay away from the protagonist MeetTheHero.jpg|The Great Sage meeting the protagonist for the first time in Easin Hills WVW69krQw9Q5njaJL5.jpg|The Great Sage looking around for a Magic lamp they've misplaced Great Sage's lamp 2.JPG|The Player tells the Great Sage about a Genie on the loose. Great Sage's lamp 3.JPG|The Great Sage tells the player how to put the Genie back in the lamp. Great_Sage_Realm_of_the_Fey.JPG|The Great Sage encountered in the Realm of the Fey 22279760 10209652573287798 2436786358521861235 n.jpg|The player first entering Haven Hollow to find out their third, sixth, and ninth teammates faceless and the Great Sage Great_Sage_Haven_Hollow.JPG|The Great Sage encountered in Haven Hollow Great Sage 7.JPG|The Great Sage and the Player encounter a docile Griffin without Mii eyes attached to it. Great_Sage_sacrifice.JPG|The Great Sage's sacrifice Unconscious_Great_Sage.JPG|The Great Sage unconscious after The Darkest Lord's defeat Sage_sealing_the_Dark_Curse.JPG|The Great Sage preparing to seal the Dark Curse Dark_Curse_sealed.jpg|The Great Sage talking to the Dark Curse currently sealed Great Sage story.JPG|The Great Sage tells the player the story of the Dark Curse. GreatSage.JPG|The Great Sage lets the player decides the Dark Curse's fate. After_choosing_Save_Him.JPG|The Great Sage commending the player's kindness (if "Save him" is chosen) Miitopia - Reborn and Great Sage.png|The Great Sage along with the Reborn (if "Save him" is chosen) After_choosing_Break_the_Curse.JPG|The Great Sage next to the player, telling them to save the Dark Curse's human soul (if "Break the curse" is chosen) Dark curse break.jpeg|The Great Sage next to the player breaking the Dark Curse Great_Sage_Clapping_for_Protagonist.JPG|The Great Sage applauding the protagonist during the epilogue (if the player chooses "Break the curse") Miitopia - Reborn Credits.png |The Great Sage with the Reborn and Toby in the credits (if the player chooses "Save him") Great Sage alone in credits.JPG|The Great Sage with Toby in the credits (if the player chooses "Break the curse") Darker Lord Darker Lord 1.JPG|The Great Sage transform into the Darker Lord due to the Dark Curse. IMG_9448.PNG|The Darker Lord on the world map Darker_Lord_Otherworld.jpg|The Darker Lord encountered in the Otherworld Darker_Lord_Transformation.jpg|The Darker Lord transforming into The Darkest Lord The Darkest Lord IMG_9454.PNG|The Darker Lord's True Form, the Darkest Lord. 22310348_10209652593568305_278603593356371385_n.jpg|The Darkest Lord showing up and stealing the other Teammates' faces Darkest_Lord_Pre-Battle.JPG|The Darkest Lord pre-battle Great_Sage,_Darkest_Lord_Encounter.JPG|Encountering The Darkest Lord Darkest_Lord_along_with_two_Teammate_coins.JPG|The Darkest Lord along with two "Teammate" Coins Darkest_Lord_guard_lowered.JPG|The Darkest Lord with his guard lowered Darkest_Lord_Standard_Attack.JPG|The Darkest Lord's standard attack Darkest_Lord_Call_Servant.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Call Servant Darkest_Lord_Dark_Hole.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Dark Hole Darkest_Lord_Nightmare.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Nightmare Darkest_Lord_Asteroids.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Asteroids Darkest_Lord_transition_to_its_final_form.JPG|The Darkest Lord transitioning to his final form Darkest_Lord_Big_Bang.JPG|The Darkest Lord transforming into his final form, then using Big Bang CoinsliceHQ.PNG|The Darkest Lord using Big Bang HNI 00991.JPG|The Darkest Lord before exploding after defeating him The Darkest Lord explosion sequence.JPG|The sequence of The Darkest Lord's explosion "Great Sage"'s Left Hand Left_Hand_Pre-Battle.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand pre-battle Great_Sage's_Left_Hand.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand alone Left_Hand_Attack.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand's standard attack Left_Hand_Whirlwind_Blades.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand using Whirlwind Blades Left_Hand_Double_Scratch.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand using Double Scratch Left_Hand_Defeated.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand defeated "Great Sage"'s Right Hand Right_Hand_Pre-Battle.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand pre-battle Great_Sage's_Right_Hand.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand alone Right_Hand_Attack.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand's standard attack Right_Hand_Targeting.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Target Right_Hand_Towers_of_Flame.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Towers of Flame Right_Hand_Lightning.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Lightning Right_Hand_Defeated.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand defeated See also *Evil Sage, a New Lumos boss whose appearance is based on the Darker Lord. *Dark Sun, a variant of "Great Sage", The Darkest Lord, also found in New Lumos. Category:NPC Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Otherworld